The Lost Child
by Crowned
Summary: This is a story that don't really go with the CCS storyline, but there is still Clow Cards.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, joy should be pouring into my heart, but alas I do not. Too bad. I do own my lousy ideas, though.

Author's Note: In this story I am changing everything and starting from the very beginning of CCS, plz no flames I am a beginner and may be as bad as a first grader, but be nice! Tell me, am I going to fast?

The lost Child

A tall handsome young father stared at his_ three _children and sighed heavily, "How could you, oh, Nadeshiko? The revengeful anger of your sister, Sonomi, weighs my heart, no matter how I beared it."

He turned to a lovely picture containing a gorgeous young lady with swirling violet hair and dazzling emerald eyes. His two daughters, twins, inherited those attractive eyes filled with life. His handsome toddler's decision, enlightened him with the good looks.

"My life is unbearable without you. If you was only still here..." he continued his romantic, yet dreadful feelings out loud to himself.

Tory, annoyed at his father's inattentive personality, started whining his insane complaints again.

"Daddy! Sakura and Sakria is eating my pancakes again!" he cried out in frustration to receive his father's rare attention.

"Did not!" yelled a muffled cry from the twins whom are mischievously stuffing themselves with the savor of the pancakes.

Aiden looked up, aware of his son's willingness to bring his dear father out of his misery, but Tory only accomplished in turning himself into a nuisance. 

However, the gentle hearted father smiled at the boy and replied, "I'll make you more next time, so don't worry." He laid down on the soft withered couch and stared up dreamily at the tanned ceiling.

__

BOOM! BANG! CRASH!

A thunderous roar of a beat hammered his front door sending it down. The rude intruder burst in and pounded to the room, sending souveneirs and portraits crashing down. A tense moment it was, watching the cloaked character look down upon you.

"Your daughters. I've been sent to you, an incarnation of Clow Reed, to retrieve one of your daughters." growled a low and sinister voice.

"No!" cried Aiden without thinking, "Don't go anywhere near them!"

Sakura, filled with fear stared at the figure. Sakria stood there, not moving a muscle and holding her breath.

"I have been ordered to take the one filled with Clow Reed's magic and they allowed me to get her by force." said the intrigued voice, "So move out of my way."

"No, you'll have to get pass me."

Tory and his angered father shielded the petrified twins. An evil laugh rang through the dense air.

"I have no wish to kill any of you, but your protests has no meaning."

He sternly proceeded toward the girls. Aiden wavered in terror, his son trembled in panic and horror.

"Don't do this, mister. Please!" whimpered the pleading Tory.

The same cruel laugh sounded through their eardrums. Their hearts were pounding with fright. 

_To be continued....._

Author's Note: A thousand thanks to the people who actually read this from the overly grateful author! I hoped you really enjoyed this beginning. I wanted to add this girl Sakria for a confidential purpose. (You'll see soon.)Once I begin writing other chapters, you'll understand my point more. Sorry, if I spelled any names wrong. What is, Nadeshiko's and Sonomi's English name ( I'm not sure if it's English ) ? If you don't know then I'm sticking to those names. I hope this isn't boring, I will put some Sakura and Syaoran later on (So be patient!). Any other talented authors, writers (same thing), readers, or teachers please, I beg of you, to give me advice! I appreciate that you read my story so now you should R&R!! I'd probably be as bad as a dog. ;)

__


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so get on with it. maybe in my next stories I'm skipping this part.

Author's Note: I am not thick enough to make Syaoran with Sakria. That is nuts!!!! Well, like they say, R&R!

The Lost Child:

Chapter 2

In the busy magical city of Hong Kong, in the great house, lives a stern and well-disciplined young lad. Sweat trickled down the young face as he started beating up the punch bag. The boy with the dark brown hair shimmering with sweat and sparkling amber eyes, was only four and yet he is determined to master his difficult training at his age of youth.

"Come on Li, don't punch like a girl. What kind of fighter are you? Stupid...stupid..." Li continued to criticize himself in order to get the best out of him.

His mother silently watched him, deep in thought.

`What are these strange powers I feel? I should meditate some more, however, I do think little Xiao Liang should have a break.' 

Xiao Liang finally managed a great blow upon the grinning blue punch bag, when he heard his mother call out, "Xiao Liang!"

He quickly looked over when something hard smacked him in the cheek. He toppled over and landed hard on his rear.

"Oh dear, I don't like what's coming up next." muttered his sighing mother.

Li cried out in pure agony, and rubbed his bottom.

"You stinky meanie bag!" Li growled furiously, "You'll pay!"

"Heeeyy...YAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Li flew upon the bag and began pummeling the snot out of it. He punched it from the bottom, clouted it's sides, beated the guts out of the top, and squished it so forcefully together it looked as though it would spill out. However, this very unique punch bag returned it's unwanted gift and swung around and started smacking the rear ends of little Li when he turned his back on him to breathe.

"HEY!" cried out Li, "Mother is right, I shouldn't ever turn my back on my enemy!"

Li pouted and glared so furiously that magically the punch bag stopped moving and returned to it's normal position. Li, not satisfied with it, pulled out his gleaming silver sword fit for an amateur. He held it high in the air and started slashing the sides of the punch bag, tearing away it's leathery surface.

"STUPID! STUPID! THING!" He cried aggressively.

Soon enough, the sides of the bag were all torn out and its stuffing were pouring out. He threw away his sword (very stupid) and took out a scissor and jumped on top of the torn bag. He started trying to cut the thick rope with his blunt scissors and angrily kicked at it.

"Why you....!" he bellowed.

He lividly threw the scissors out, mistakenly at his _mother_ who caught it with ease, but her insides were churning with disappointment and annoyance at his behavior. Then, a dumb thing to do, he started to gnaw on the ropes chewing furiously with his strong teeth, until only a strand was left.

"XIAO LIANG!" Bellowed the fuming mother.

Li jumped down from the bag and smiled a fake innocent grin. He slyly slid a few inches away from his chaotic achievement. 

BOOM! BANG! SCREEEECH! CRASH!

The bag fell right down on a pile of neatly stacked chairs which sent chairs flying everywhere. Li and his mother sweat dropped at the very disturbing scene.

__

To be continued.....

Author's Notes: It has been a lousy day so I decided to write something that would cheer me up. This is part of the story, I need to write something about Li's side, anyway I got a few surprises for him. Hehehehe......

Well, you possibly know I'm gonna say R&R! (Can I skip the stupid disclaimer next time?)


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

The Lost Child

Chapter 3

While Li, er, cleaned up his terrible, um, tantrum, Sakura shivered in the dim light in woe. She held out an unusual bird key in the light.

"Maybe.." The four-year-old muttered, "I do have to get out of here."

She shook her head in frustration, when she glanced at the guards with bulky muscles.

"I don't even know how to use this."

__

Time passed...

"Sakura Avalon." Whispered an oily thick voice.

Sakura wearily looked up just enough to see a thin man with a long thick smoky graybeard and cold blank eyes. 

"Now we shall see my mistress." He smiled filled with eagerness.

Sakura trembled and she nearly fell into tears. Her wobbly legs stumbled along as she forced her courage to well in her. The grinning male servant held open a door for her and gestured her in. Sakura sniffed and saw this...monster...a female monster! This woman was unidentifiable; she was like an overgrown solid shadow or a giant thin lady covered in oil! Only her glowing ruby eyes could be made out from all the other shadows.

"Greetings, my dear." Welcomed the shadow in a harsh whispery voice that echoed in Sakura's ears.

"Who-hoo is you-you" Stammered Sakura panicky.

"Now don't be so rude. I'm Lord Shinai." Smiled evilly Shinai.

"Why am I here?" Sakura bravely said now knowing her name.

"Good question, little cherry blossom. However, I shall confine it from you."

Shinai laughed enjoyably.

"Now."

Sakura felt unseen force throw her against a wall and having herself be chained to the wall. She screamed and kicked all she can, but to no avail. 

"Little child, you are so weak and helpless against me, so let it go." Echoed Shinai's voice circling her.

Energy ran through her and formed into painful blinding shocks. It ran through her stiff arms and into her mind. _Help me! Daddy, where are you? I want to go home, _cried out, but no words could be heard by anyone, only she could hear her pleads. Then a strange warm sensation flew through her body, a dreamy, comfortable, and warm feeling. Sakura felt an eagerness to drift off to sleep. _It's so comfy; maybe this isn't so bad_, she thought, _NO! I'm not going to sleep, daddy, Tory, and Sakria loves me and don't want me dead. I don't want them to be unhappy!_

Her head became fire and she felt powerful and strong. New light ad hope filled her heart. She opened her eyes, which flashed golden, a silhouette of a beautiful bird glimpsed in it. Shinai fearfully glanced at her. Sakura broke through the chains and emerged upon the terrified Shinai. 

"I don't understand." She stuttered.

But then Sakura disappeared in a second.

Arthor's Notes: Am I going to fast? Not much to say to say, but read and review!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

The Lost Child

Chapter 4

7 years later....

Two sparkling emerald eyes flipped open wide. _Where am I? Am I home? No I'm back at Clow Reed's place, _Sakura thought calmly observing her surroundings. 

Fancy old fashioned rows of bookcases lined with old worn-out books poured the room with it's fragrance and dust. Old stylish furniture bored the place with its dull colors. Bright sunlight seeped into the small cracks of the curtains. Sakura stared at the cobwebs and dust in the mist. She fingered the lush designs sewn on the raggedy quilt. Soon enough, filthy powder overcame her making a sneeze loud enough that all the dust flew away fearing the blow.

"Well, I see you have awaken now and just in time to try a delicious Guilin specialty, their soup," A formal young man with short jaggedy golden hair smiled at her imitating a talk show host, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Eabus and yours?"

Sakura sat staring at him, _How polite could he be? So he's the new servant of Clow Reed. Whenever I see someone, I just remember Dad, Tory, and Sakria. I still want to go home even after 5 years of hardship and training. Actually I think that's why I want to go home. I still wonder how is it like, are they fine? I hope they're ok without me..._

Sakura broke down crying immediately feeling her loneliness and separation from her dear beloved family for seven years. Eabus stared extremely shocked at her reaction, that he felt responsible for the breakdown so he quickly exclaimed, "Alright, you don't have to try the soup.....uh...then you can remain anonymous." Eabus smiled relieved thinking that she would stop, but she only sobbed even harder. A large sweatdropped formed on his head.

"Did I say something wrong? Uhh...what's wrong? I think you need more sleep..."

Sakura stopped crying when Eabus was at the door.

"You haven't ever experienced with kids before, have you?" she said smartly frustrated at his very _touching_ comfort.

Eabus stared into the girl's probing eyes glaring at him. He shifted his feet uncomfortably, sweat formed on every spot on his forehead.

"Er...no."

Sakura sweat dropped, "That explains your ridiculous ways of comforting children."

"Heh." Eabus croaked out nervously.

*~*~*

Li turned immediately to his mother, "I feel like taking a vacation and you bring me to Guilin!!!"

Mother smiled formally, "You do have a friend there, and that's why. You need a break from all this traffic noise, anyway. He works at a nice resident in the clearings, not like most rich people, inside a city."

Li growled angrily, "I'm gonna hate this even though Eabus is there.

"But, Li, you never even saw Guilin! How'd you know you'd hate it?" called one of his sisters.

"Right, I don't think you ever known those beautiful sceneries." 

"Yeah, and that famous cave! I would want it to be my dwelling!"

"And have you ever went on a boat ride through the river, gorgeous!" 

All four sisters grinned at him, "Wish you luck!" They giggled and start walking away. Li turned toward the gate that was already boarding. 

"They always go against me, don't they." Li muttered

"Bye, mother." he said monotonously.

"Bye." he could feel her faint whisper. 

"Well, Guilin here I come." _I hope my sword don't get ruined in the luggage. _

~*~*~

"At last, I get to try the special soup of Guilin!" grinned Sakura joyfully.

"By the looks of her, it looked like she never cried." Eabus muttered to Clow Reed. Clow Reed chuckled merrily hiding his mischievousness.

"Eabus, I don't want any, so its ok." Clow Reed said turning down the offer of the special soup.

"Sure....Sakura?"

"Of course Eab-....hmm...Master Reed, why didn't you take some?" she asked suspiciously.

"I wanted you to try it, and I'm sure you'll like it. So drink your fill."

"Ok, thanks!" 

Eabus turned shockingly green and was grinning from ear to ear as he poured some soup filled with green seaweed.

"Here you go-" he said quickly muffling a giggle.

"So Sakura, have you been practicing for the last test? I'm not going to be easy on you." he warned cautiously.

Sakura stared at the old man surprised.

"Hey, I may look old, but I still have the skills and energy." he said reading her mind.

Sakura nodded unbelievingly, "Ok.."

"Go on Sakura try the soup!" he urged.

"I was just going to!"

She jammed her spoon into the bowl and held up a spoonful of soup.

"It smells gooood!" she exclaimed. 

She immediately stuffed it into her mouth grinning. But the grin formed into a frown of disgust.

"How is it, Sakura?" smirked Reed evilly.

"Mmmm, very, very g-" she ran out of the dining room into the bathroom, "horrible! Ugh!" she whispered spitting out the last few morsels into the toilet. She went back to her seat and smiled innocently at Clow Reed.

"I'm glad it was good. Now I'm sure you can eat the whole pot!" said Reed smartly.

Sakura stared at the pot filled with steaming soup and sweat dropped. Laughter could be heard in the kitchens by Eabus.

A/N: You know the soup in Guilin taste like boiled water, it tastes very disgusting that no one ate it. Even the seaweed taste horrid! You wanna try it? ^_^


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

The Lost Child

Chapter 5

"Master reed!" cried Sakura frantically running down the corridors in search for her master's room.

"Miss Sakura, not to loud! He's in here." called Eabus lightly.

She calmed herself as best as she could and hurried to her master's room. There in his deathbed laid the old sorcerer, he weakly turned facing Sakura uplifting a painful smile. Eabus quietly left the room.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't make it to the test." he croaked.

"Who cares about test, we have to make you better!" she muttered soberly.

"There is no hope for me now. I am too old Sakura."

"No! You can live if you try!"

"Understand this! You still have to go back to your family. And your life shall be very busy," he sighed, "I still have one more task for you."

Sakura lifted up her head and peered at Reed.

"What, Master Reed?" she asked innocently.

"You see that book on the shelf over there? Take it. It is the book of Clow. I made nineteen (A/N: Is it fourteen or nineteen?) cards in there sustaining an unique beast in each. Use it for protection and keep it away from anyone! Two guardians are also of this book, Keroberos is here while Yue is waiting to greet you." 

He breathed softly and fell into a never ending sleep.

"CLOW REED!!" Sakura cried miserably.

__

I must do as he say, I must! Or I wouldn't be honoring him.

Sakura stood up stiffly with new brightness.

"Sakura, you're only feeling sorry for your self. He's probably in heaven by now." she said to herself.

She turned to the small dusty shelf holding a large old fashioned book. Sakura lightly fingered the engraved designs on them. Brilliant light flashed through the entire bed room. She choked down a scream, but remembered that all this was relating to Clow Reed and sorcery.

"Hey! I know you! Hi'ya Sakria!" grinned a small teddy bear with cute little wings.

"No, that's my sister. You know her?" 

"Not really. I was looking around and saw her, but I didn't show myself. I'm too conspicuous."

"Really..." Sakura replied sarcastically looking at him.

"By the way my name is Keroberos, just call me Kero cause that name is for my true form." He smiled missing the tone of sarcasm.

"And mine is Sakura." She grinned.

"Cool! Clow Reed let you open this book or even touch it?" He asked suspiciously.

Eabus came throught the door immedietely panting.

"Master Reed!" He gave a small shout.

"He already left." Sakura explained.

"I don't believe it! Only two days and already my master has left us."

"Don't be sad for him, he's going to true paradise." piped up Kero.

"Wahh?" exclaimed Eabus shocked.

*~*~*

Li looked around the airport, " Got the luggage, now only to find Eabus."

He walked out and waited for any possible familiar face to pass by.

"Hey! Li Syaoran!" cried a deep voice yet gentle.

He turned around to find Eabus running after him.

"Eabus?" he asked surprised.

"I'm still way older than you, well, come to my house." Eabus exclaimed.

"Do you still work for Clow Reed?"

Eabus grin turned into a sad frown, "He passed away two days before you came, now his friend owns the house and me and my friend had to abandon it. I found a new job at a market." He spoke eagerly to let it all away.

"So you made a new friend? Why didn't you tell me in your last letter?" wondered Li.

"Don't get offended. She lives with Master Reed. Now she lives with me, pretty good companion I must say."

"Do you still live in the clearings?" asked Li hopefully.

" Yeah in the valleys alone mostly. I usually have to ride in a small boat to get to the city."

"Oh that's neat." Li said quietly.

A/n: I write way too short don't I? I get too little reviews. I guess some don't like my stories, but I am a beginner. And I have to be patient.


End file.
